


le pigeon de l'enfer

by tomato_greens



Category: Radiostars
Genre: Gen, Translation, vraiment une traduction douteuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomato_greens/pseuds/tomato_greens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les seules choses qu’Arnold n’abandonne pas sont ses vices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	le pigeon de l'enfer

**Author's Note:**

> [Back on the Chain Gang](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CK3uf5V0pDA)
> 
>  
> 
> , the Pretenders.
> 
> Cette traduction est un petit expérience; moi, je parle anglais et j'étudie le français, donc désolée s'il y a trop d'erreurs!

Les seules choses qu’Arnold n’abandonne pas sont ses vices––et ça, c’est parce que ses vices lui ont créé, plus vrai que la nature, comme les gens, il doit rappeler à Frédérico, comme les gens le _veulent_. Il cultive son excès et sa cruauté persistant parce qu’il est prêt à être détesté par ceux qu’il ne déteste pas, pour être aimé par l’autrui, par tout le monde.

Alex et Sabrina se marient et puis, sur leurs Twitters vingt-quatre heures avant qu’Alex lui envoie un e-mail, sont #divorcés ; il semble que Ben et Jennifer ne font que partager les sourires secrets et des petites bises quand ils pensent qu’ils sont seuls, mais après quelques mois, même l’intervieweur le plus curieux arrête de demander au sujet de la bague qu’il commence à porter. Cyril porte son rôle d’un _paterfamilias_ comme un manteau bien aimé, et Smiters trouve son nerf et aussi une autre poste au station américain où ils aiment son accent, selon lui ; et Jérémy est––Jérémy ; quelquefois Arnold se trouve le tapoter doucement sur le bras, pour lui rappeler d’être heureux, et la moindre des choses, c’est qu’il a transféré son attention à Gatorade. Arnold suppose que Daniel(le) a Dominic(que), sans parler du bus fichu.

Arnold est lui-même seul, bien sûr. 

Mais le signal d’ON AIR clignote, et ensuite il n’est plus seul. Le microphone est devant lui et le monde est en arrière de ses dents : « Bonjour––vous écoutez à Blast.FM et nous sommes le Breakfast Club. »


End file.
